Various types of devices exist for collecting refuse. For example, refuse vehicles may be configured as front loaders, rear loaders, automated side loaders, and/or grapple trucks. Refuse vehicles are typically utilized to pick up quantities of refuse for hauling to a determined area, such as a landfill, transfer station, or material recovery facility. Refuse vehicles can be further utilized or modified to collect recyclables or other materials for transport.
The allocation of waste removal equipment has been improved by the use of large trucks having compaction capabilities extending their effective range and capacity between unloadings. Further, the vehicles have been improved by the addition of specialized hoists to lift trash containers into the truck. These refuse vehicles have also been improved by the utilization of collection/intermediate containers (or “cans”). The intermediate container allows a refuse vehicle designed for the collection of large waste containers, such as dumpsters, to collect smaller, non-commercial waste containers. In some front loader configurations, the intermediate container includes channels or grooves along its base to receive the front loading forks of the refuse vehicle, allowing the refuse vehicle to hold and lift the intermediate can. Thus, the intermediate container is positioned above the forks as the container is carried and manipulated by the vehicle.